powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fatcats19/Head Shepherd of Fates, Aries
Head Shepherd of Fates, Aries is one of the Crusaders of the constellations and one of the Zodiac Generals. The second in command to Leo, he is a talented warrior who was a shepherd in his home dimension. He currently resides In Aether world 's Realm of the Sun as the Golden Warrior's chief Guardian and the caretaker of his flocks of sheep, the very sheep sometimes counted in one's dreams. Appearance Aries in his mortal form appears as a man with curly brown hair. He wears the garments of a shepherd, and carries a shepherd's crook which is made of gold blessed by the Golden Warrior. The crook is carried as a sign of peace, while his signature weapon, a warhammer with a green shaft and a head of iron with golden glyphs named Baba Gurgur, is carried in times of war. Sometimes, a huge winged ram with golden wool, Chrysomallos, appears by his side. In his Crusader form, he wears white armor in the form of a ram, with huge horns curled on his helmet. His breastplate has a ram's head on it, there is wool on his collar, gauntlets and boots and a ram's tail on him. Baba Gurgur is on his belt, and the crook is on his back. The armor has gold decorations on it representing his allegiance to the Golden Warrior of the Sun. The Shepherd transforms into a bipedal ram with Golden horns when threatened. Chrysomallos also appears with him, as a mount for the Ram to ride on. Personality Aries, as the Head Shepherd, is said to have a gentleman and kind personality to his peers and also to the sheep he looks after. When he is not tending the Golden Warrior's flock, he would travel to various parts of the Aether World, Earth or other dimensions just for some adventure. He likes to help people he meets on his journeys, bringing them excitement in his lives. He also is laid back and easygoing, preferring to take things slowly, though at least he gets stuff done. Sometimes, he counts the flocks of sheep grazing in the fields of the Realm of the Sun when bored, and drifts off to sleep as a result. Luckily, Chrysomallos, his winged ram, is by his side to help him with the sheep. As much as the Shepherd is a nice person, "do no harm but take no dung" just might as well be how his nature is in general. Harm the sheep he cares for and he stops being nice and would assault the culprit with his war hammer. He would become aggressive and angry, going out to pursue the occasional sheep thief to the edges of the Aether World and beat him senseless. The Head Shepherd of Fates has a strong sense of justice and would not hesitate to defend the weak from the oppressors just as how a shepherd defends his sheep from the wolves. He is friends with Capricorn, though the old goat would prefer being alone. He is wary of Lupus, who wishes for some sheep to eat, and has been offering him meat in the hopes that he would not touch the Golden Warrior's flock. Powers Fire Manipulation * Blazing Meteor Hammer - Throws Baba Gurgur at the enemy * Sun-Fire Horns - a headbutt with flaming horns * Darvaza Impact - Pounds the ground with Baba Gurgur, leaving a fire field on it. Anyone hit by the war hammer or standing on the fire field gets burnt. * Fires of Yanar Dag - shoots a fiery blast from the shepherd's crook * Resplendent Fire Shield - defends targets from damage. A touch would burn the opponent Earth Manipulation * Earthquake Generation- hammers ground to make it shake * The Cracked Opening - Uses Baba Gurgur to create cracks on the ground. Wool Grenade - produces fluffy wool bombs to throw at target Category:Blog posts